ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Promotional Events
Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) promotional events were held during the Summer of 2016. Ghostbusters Trailer Fan Event On March 2, 2016, Sony invited a bunch of costumed Ghostbusters fans to attend a special screening of the first Ghostbusters trailer on the Sony lot, along with a Q&A session with Paul Feig, Katie Dippold, and Ivan Reitman. Producer Jessie Henderson was also present, and fans got to check out the Ghost Corps offices. Nas and Ron Herman Ghostbusters Fashion Collection Launch Party On May 14, 2016, Nas and Ron Herman unveiled a Ghostbusters Fashion Collection at a party in Los Angeles, California. More information on the unveiling can be found here. Nas unveiled Italia Independent's Ghostbusters Collection May 20, 2016, Nas unveiled Italia Independent's Ghostbusters Collection in New York City. More information on the unveiling can be found here. Singapore Guinness World Record Event On June 12, 2016, Melissa McCarthy and Paul Feig attended the "Ghostbusters" red carpet and Guinness World Record event at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore. Sony Pictures Entertainment organized the event in order to set a new Guinness World Records title for the Largest Gathering of People Dressed as Ghosts at a Single Venue. Participants came to the event at The Event Plaza at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore dressed as the No Ghost Logo ghost. Their identical costumes were, presumably, given to them by event organizers. Rishi Nath, Guinness World Records Adjudicator, confirmed that a total of 263 people dressed as ghosts claimed the new record. Following the announcement, fans attended a gala red-carpet event and were joined by McCarthy and Feig. Singapore Press Conference On June 13, 2016, Paul Feig and Melissa McCarthy spoke at the "Ghostbusters" press conference at the ArtScience Museum at Marina Bay Sands in Singapore. Los Angeles World Premiere On July 9, 2016, Sony held the world premiere of the movie at the TCL Chinese Theatre in Los Angeles, CA. Later that evening an "after party" was held. Empire State Building Lighting On July 12, 2016, Paul Feig and all four main cast members were present for a special lighting of the Empire State Building in New York City. Gilda's Club NYC and Sony had the building lit with the Ghostbusters logo to support, educate and empower Cancer patients and their families. Not coincidentally, the final shot of the movie features the building lit up in honor of the Ghostbusters' achievements. New York Stock Exchange Bell Ringing On July 13, 2016, Paul Feig rang the opening bell on the New York Stock Exchange, while a huge poster for the movie loomed behind him. NYSE Twitter Post (July 13, 2106) References Gallery Ghostbusters Trailer Fan Event Singapore Guinness World Record Event Singapore Press Conference Los Angeles World Premiere Los Angeles World Premiere After Party Empire State Building Lighting New York Stock Exchange Bell Ringing GB2016PaulFeigNewYorkStockExchange7-13-2016img1.jpg| GB2016PaulFeigNewYorkStockExchange7-13-2016img2.jpg| GB2016PaulFeigNewYorkStockExchange7-13-2016img3.jpg| Videos All videos were officially provided by Sony from their EPK.tv press site to a Ghostbusters Wiki admin, who uploaded them to his YouTube account so they can be embedded here. Videos were uploaded as Sony provided them, so audio volumes were not corrected. Ghostbusters Trailer Fan Event GB%2716TrailFanEvent_SpookCentral.tk|Sizzle Reel Singapore Guinness World Record Event Singapore_GWR_Feat_SpookCentral.tk|Featurette Singapore_GWR_MM_SpookCentral.tk|Melissa McCarthy Singapore_GWR_PF_SpookCentral.tk|Paul Feig Singapore_GWR_RN_SpookCentral.tk|Rishi Nath Singapore_GWR_B-Roll_SpookCentral.tk|B-Roll Singapore Press Conference Singapore_PC_SB01_SpookCentral.tk|Singapore Press Conference Soundbyte #1 Singapore_PC_SB02_SpookCentral.tk|Singapore Press Conference Soundbyte #2 Singapore_Junket01_SpookCentral.tk|Singapore Junket Clip #1 On First Collaboration Singapore_Junket02_SpookCentral.tk|Singapore Junket Clip #2 On Collaborative Shorthand Singapore_Junket03_SpookCentral.tk|Singapore Junket Clip #3 On Pride And Excitement For Project Singapore_Junket04_SpookCentral.tk|Singapore Junket Clip #4 On Leslie Jones And Kate Mckinnon Singapore_Junket05_SpookCentral.tk|Singapore Junket Clip #5 On Chris Hemsworth Singapore_Junket06_SpookCentral.tk|Singapore Junket Clip #6 On Cameos And Easter Eggs Singapore_Junket07_SpookCentral.tk|Singapore Junket Clip #7 On Big Action And Scope Singapore_Junket08_SpookCentral.tk|Singapore Junket Clip #8 On Appreciation For Original Los Angeles World Premiere Prem_Sizzle_SpookCentral.tk|Sizzle Reel Prem00_Info_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #00 Info Slate Prem01_Main_Cast_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #01 Main Cast Prem02_Cecily_S_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #02 Cecily Strong Prem03_Andy_G_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #03 Andy Garcia Prem04_Dan_Ay_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #04 Dan Aykroyd Prem05_Annie_P_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #05 Annie Potts Prem06_Ernie_H_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #06 Ernie Hudson Prem07_Zach_Wo_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #07 Zach Woods Prem08_Ivan_Re_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #08 Ivan Reitman Prem09_Kevin_Sm_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #09 Kevin Smith Prem10_Ray_Prk_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #10 Ray Parker Jr Prem11_Ray_Ernie_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #11 Ray Parker Jr and Ernie Hudson Prem12_Pete_Wen_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #12 Pete Wentz and Andy Hurley of Fall Out Boy Prem13_B-Roll_SpookCentral.tk|Clip #13 B-Roll Category:Ghostbusters 2016 Movie